


Inevitability

by magickmoons



Category: Firefly
Genre: Character Study, Community: writerverse, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew it was all but over after Serenity Valley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitability

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-series. Written for writerverse challenge. Prompt: lost

Everyone knew it was all but over after Serenity Valley. That abandonment was the final indignity for many Independents already enduring substantial hardship. Whole platoons began laying down arms.

Zoe and Mal were holed up in an abandoned stockyard when the wave came that the so-called treaty had been signed: an unconditional surrender.

For an instant, a shadow of a memory flashed across his face, a boy unable to comprehend such injustice. Then he set his jaw, shrugged on his coat, and walked away.

"You coming?" he yelled back at her.

She hurried to catch up with him. "Yes, Sir."


End file.
